Sister Shock
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: So now Severus had a sister...one he didn't even know about.
1. Chapter 1

When he heard his door bell ring, Severus rose annoyed. The Order meeting was just now starting to end. Who the hell came to his door?

Muttering under his breathe, he made his way through the inherited manor and peeped out a window. A red-head was now pounding the door ecstatically, as if she could not contain herself.

He went back inside, ignoring the knocking. He was not interested in Cookies or whatever she was selling.

"Who the hell was at your door?" Sirius smirked.

He was about to answer when he was interrupted.

**Lottie could clearly see someone was home, and there was no way she was going to be ignored. Running to a window with light shining, she pounded on one of living room windows. **

"**I see the lights are on! Le' me in! This is important! I see you!" **

**Why was there so many people in the living room…and in such odd clothes? Were then wearing….robes? She pounded the window harder. **

**A black-eyed man rose up from a plush chair and drew the blind closed right in front of her. How rude!**

"**I know you're still in there! Let me in!" She demanded. **

**No response came from the home so she left to the side of the manor and tried window after window- only to find them all locked. But she was not giving up. Looking up on the second floor she saw one widow open, and close to it a big tree. She growled and started her ascent, muttering the whole way. She had to carefully maneuver he way in the widow and once she stood inside she nearly screeched. A huge black owl swooped at her, attacking her with its beak and talons. She swatted at the beast but it did not give in and took a bite of her flesh from her hand. She ran out of the room, the bird right behind her and thudded/ half-fell down the grandiose staircase as it bit and scratched. **

"**Get this bird off a me!" She yelled, running through the house blindly. **

"**What the hell! How did you get in here!?" Someone demanded, but she could not see who as the bird seemed determined to gauge out her eyes. **

"**Thorn! Stop!" The same man's voice said again and the bird instantly stopped, swooping away upstairs. **

**She glared at the same-black haired man. "You oughta keep that thing in a cage!" **

**The man raised a black brow at her. "And you would do well not to trespass. You have five seconds to leave before I call the authorities." His drawl sounded a lot like the drawls she had grown up with. **

**She glared and raised her own red brow back at him. "Well, maybe when people go knocking on a door you should answer it. I had to climb through a dang SECOND-story window and get attacked by a bird!" She hissed. **

"**And perhaps the fact that you had to go to such lengths should have warned you that you were not welcome. Get out of my house." **

"**YOUR house? So- you're Severus?" She should not have been shocked really…his attitude was a lot like hers. And then he had the rare black eyes.**

"**You need to leave." He hissed.**

"**Severus. Perhaps this young lady has a reason for…entering unannounced." An old man with a long beard smiled at her. "Why don't you explain." **

**She gave the elder a weird look- was that his father or something? She doubted it a lot. **

"**Well…." She looked all around at all the adults and even the children. Was this the time to explain? "It's kinda big news….want to go somewhere else?" **

"**I am sure whatever pointless thing you are trying to sell can be said here. You have five minutes." **

**Her face turned hot and she hissed. "You're my brother." She spat, getting angry at the rudeness. "I aint selling NOTHING!" **

**He actually smirked at her, condescending and irritating. "You're confused. Very much so." **

**She could not stand the attitude any more. "I WOULD NOT of come ALL the way from MISSISSIPPI if I weren't sure! So shut up and listen!" **

**Severus was about to speak when the old man stood up and put his hands up. "He is not saying you are a liar dear, but surely you must be confused. Perhaps you have the wrong address?" **

"**I DON'T HAVE THE WRONG PLACE!" She screeched. "THERE is ONE damn SEVERUS SNAPE in this TOWN! In this damn WORLD!" **

**A red headed-plump woman tried to placate her. "Honey-"**

"**LOOK! I did NOT come all the way here to turn around!" She interrupted. Her temper was wearing thin. **

**Another black haired man spoke up. "You may want to-even if he is…you see he's kind of an asshole." **

"**Sirius!" the red-head scolded. **

**She gave an annoyed growl. "JUST SHUT UP, okay?!" She turned to Severus. "Look, just take a DNA test, and that'll prove it."**

"**No. There is no way you are correct." **

**No- that was it? Something so easy and he wouldn't do it?! "It'll take three days at most. All I need is blood- or hair!" **

"**You are clearly mad-"**

"**Of course I'm mad- I'm pissed in fact!" She screamed. "LOOK it AINT impossible. Your MAMA got knocked up by my DADDY." **


	2. Chapter 2

He just stared. What else was there to do? He had a sister.

"It's magic dear…" Molly said. "Don't be silly."

"Magic? As in witches?"

Severus gave her an incredulous look. "Are you a squib?"

"SEVERUS!" Molly and Albus yelled.

"A wha?"

He shook his head. "Magic? You know- 'strange things' floating objects?"

"That," She looked sure but Severus knew that his family could all keep poker faces. "That's normal?"

"How can you not know that?" Sirius asked.

"So…you have more sisters…you know that, right?"

"What?!" Severus could hardly believe it. It was so much to take in at once. And in front of everyone. "How many?" He said calmly…not wanting to show the shock. And as Lottie spoke the drawl was all too familiar.

"Five…six counting me." She stared at him calmness in her eyes, but he knew she felt the same. " There's me, Michelle, Stacey, Alice, Hattie, and Nightie."

"Nightie?"

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Mama and Daddy named her Nightingale…we call her Nightie…and I'm Charlotte but they call me Lottie."

He nodded.

"So, what did you want?" He asked.

Lottie widened her eyes. "What do you mean, 'what do you want?' My Mama and Daddy- your Mama and Daddy can't wait to see you!"

Severus gave the young woman an incredulous glance, was she serious? After all this time why would they want him now? It made no sense.

"It's been decades. You're clearly mistaken." He hissed, not at all upset.

Lottie's eyes turned even darker and her pale face turned red. "You think I woulda came all the way to England for no dang reason?" She yelled, inches from his face.

"I'm not saying it was for NO reason, I'm saying it was for a POOR reason." He did not yell, but his anger was in the hiss.

Lottie looked demented. "I wouldn't a come but for a good reason!" She screeched.

Severus was losing patients with his sister…how odd to think that….and was about to scream for her to get the hell out when he notice the brief, but uncomfortable and guilty, look on Albus's face.  
He narrowed his eyes and glared. "What aren't you telling me?"  
Albus immediately tried to put a look of innocence on his face but Severus glared. The old man sighed and shook his head. "Now is a good a time as any, I guess."

"For what?" Lottie and he spoke at the same time.

Albus looked insanely guilty as all eyes turned to him. "I am quite surprised that you would lie so easily to your brother, Charlotte. Severus is usually so good at detecting fibs."

Severus looked at Lottie who had an amazing poker face on as she stared at Albus. "Shut up." She hissed. "It wasn't really a lie…just a little…untruth."

Severus was getting irate. "What lie? Tell me." He ordered. He did not care that all eyes were on him, he had to know.

"It is a long story…perhaps you would like to sit down."

Lottie sank to the floor but he stood glaring. Knowing somehow, that this was going to be a giant surprise.

Albus smiled sadly. "I would like to point out that this was all done for the greater good."

Severus nodded.

"Eileen and Tobias aren't really your parents."

Severus waited to hear more, not even glaring at the liar Lottie.

"You weren't adopted either. You were…taken as a very young child."

Taken? What the hell did that mean?

"You see, Eileen was a pureblood. And she had strong influences in the Dark Arts and ties with Voldemort. She married Tobias and that was not very well for her. But still she was useful to the dark lord."

Severus nodded, and Lottie did too. Obviously full of questions about the dark lord and purebloods and Dark Arts.

"There was…another prophecy. That was kept well hidden by myself."

"Go. On." He ordered, starting to get a tad nervous.

"The prophecy said that a muggle-born would be born, that would betray the power of evil. With hair as dark as night and eyes to match."

Severus nodded, getting a bit antsy to hear the rest.

"The Dark Lord wanted Eileen to steal said child. So she did. But it took a long time, you see, I had placed charms to hide the child. It was not until three that she managed to steal the toddler."

Severus nodded. That was all he could do. He felt he already knew the end of the story.

"And when she stole the child, I was sure to assure Voldemort that you were the wrong child. That the real prophetic child had been drowned in a river. I convinced Eileen too." Albus licked his lips. "I did this, because Voldemort was determined to enslave the toddler. Which he would not be able to do- so the prophecy warned. I knew than that he would kill the child, and the world would be doomed to darkness."

Severus nodded again.

"You are that child. And I am quite sure that Lottie is right- your parents are looking for you."

Severus felt sick to his stomach. Most of his life had been abuse, of all kinds, by his 'parents.' While Albus knew that his real ones were elsewhere? He wanted to punch the old man out.

"You've lied to me, all this time?" He hissed. It was not even a question, rather a statement.

Albus looked guilty. "It was for the greater good." He insisted.

He was about to say something when Lottie jumped up and screamed in the old man's face. "You son of a bitch!" She screeched. "Do you know how often my Mamma and Daddy cried, every time his birthday came? Or the day he was stolen?" She was not done. "Every DAMN February my Momma was miserable! And every DAMN summer too!"

"Hey- look. Calm down." Sirius started.

"You shut up! You have no idea!" Her face was so red the mutt clammed up.

Severus exploded next. "I had my bones broken countless times, been bruised and bloodied thousands of time, hexed to the point of death, by people that weren't even really my parent. And YOU knew?"

He went to his front door and slammed it hard.


	3. Chapter 3

He stomped around his huge backyard- anger boiling. Years of abuse- and for what? And not even by his real parents. He felt sick with rage. What had Albus been thinking? He took care of Potter, why not him? Sure Potter's place wasn't the best- but it still was safe. He started to mutter under his breath. So he was kidnapped? What were his real parents like? Was that why he had a drawl? It seemed likely. What else did he inherit? What was his…Mom…and Dad…like? His other sisters? He was full of questions now. And even more full of anger. What would his life have been like if he had been with his rightful parents? He could not help but think it would be better. But he would never really know…all because of secrets and lies.

Footsteps behind him made him turn quickly, and he came face to face with a teary-eyed sister. Her pale face was flushed, and her black eyes were lakes. He raised a brow at her, for the first time really looking at her. He took in the lovely little green sundress, and cowboy boots, and the way her eyes were almost exactly like his.

She shook her head. "I didn't mean to lie. I was jus' scared. I didn' wan you going and getting cops involved. I had no idea about all this magic stuff." Tears fell down her face, and he stood rigid.

"Are they really still looking for me? Or is this one of Albus's schemes?" He asked.

She shook her head and stared him in the eyes, and he knew she told the truth. "Momma's been crying everyday on the phone since I finally tracked you down. And Daddy is so excited." She sniffed. "And the rest of us are too."

He swallowed and sighed. "I-" For the first time he did not have anything to say. What was there to say? There was so much lost time.

In a second her arms were around him, and she was sobbing. "We miss-missed you so much. 'Specially me- we used to play everyday. You were only nine months older." She smiled. "Mama has lots of pictures."

Pictures? He reluctantly put his arms around the sobbing Lottie, hating the affection. But he could not just leave her sobbing like that. And he felt as if he remembered her, no matter how silly an idea it was.

"How did you find me?" How HAD she gotten pass Albus's charms?

She sniffled. "We looked for you for the longest time under the name Michael…but then we realized your name was changed. We been looking for years- for black haired and black-eyed men in London…black eyes are rare…and even then it took longer to narrow it down. And then…I found you."

"Michael?" What a common name but a nice one at that.

She nodded and let go of him, smiling. "Like the archangel." She wiped at her eyes. "They can't wait to see you. They been waiting for years."

He nodded. But part of him did not want to see them. What if they did not like him? He was mean, a jerk- what if they expected a different child? One that was kind and loving?

He looked at Lottie, all traces of sarcasm gone. He wished he was able to turn **his** meanness and anger off, and to feel happy feelings.

"Let's go inside. Albus wanted to talk to you."

The order dispersed the night, and Severus ended up letting his sister stay with him. He could not let her sleep in the truck she had been. He sighed as he sat in front of his fireplace. It just a twelve days, he would meet his REAL family. In thirteen the Order would too- all some big plan of Albus's. He was more angry and worried than happy. He knew better than to expect good things. He wondered what his parents looked like, and his other sisters. Would they have red hair? Black? Would they be pale? Short? Tall? Fat? Skinny? SO many questions. He bit at his lip, pondering his meeting them. Would they make things awkward by trying to hug him? He did not much care for affection. Would they cry? He didn't really like that either.

"Michael?" He looked toward the whispered voice, wondering who was calling out a weird name, before he realized that was who he was too.

Lottie stood silent, starting at him. She had 'borrowed' on his shirts that was big on him for night clothes. She smiled softly. "I couldn't sleep." She spoke softly, walking closer. She sank on the arm of the comfy chair he sat in. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

He was silent.

"That's what we all look like when we're thinking…tell me." She begged.

He swallowed. "What do they look like?" He asked.

She smiled at him, and lifted her hand to reveal a muggle cell-phone/IPhone. He knew she must have pictures on that contraption. She scrolled down, the light from the screen shining on her face, and held the phone out to him. "This is a cell-"

"I know what it is." He hissed, grabbing it and looking down at a family picture.

He easily spotted Lottie, with her wild red hair. She stood next to a lady with VERY long black curly hair with a huge smile. Next to her, a black curly haired girl stood with some freckles on her nose. Lying in front of them all was another black curly haired girl with a scar on her cheek. A girl in a very pink and frilly dress blew a kiss at the camera from the spot where she sat on the ground, by the scar girls cheek. Standing behind the whole group was a girl in wild clothes- her black curls were adorned with strips of pink and blue, and her shirt was covered in odd stones. And behind the whole group, smiling wide was a woman with some freckles and flaming red curls, and a man with wild black curls- with love in their eyes.

"You're the only one with red hair." He pointed out.

Lottie frowned. "Mama does too." She argued.

He nodded. "We all have curly hair…and black eyes…and pale skin." He said stupidly.

She nodded. "But, yours aint curly." She said.

He shook his head. "When it gets longer, it curls like mad." That was why he had to keep it short. Not to short though- because then it was just a hot mess.


	4. Chapter 4

She had done this. It was all Lottie's idea to leave for his real family's house early. He had agreed is all. Agreed to take an airplane and to take turns driving her truck across the US to Mississippi. They rode on in silence, not talking for a long while until she pulled into a drive-thru. "I'm starving." She explained. "You want anything?"

He shook his head no. He did not eat a lot.

She shook her head. "I'll get you a shake. Hardy's make the best."

She shoved a shake at him and grabbed her own and he gave her a ten dollar bill. He had been smart to get his money switched over. She looked as if she was going to refuse the money but accepted it when he glared.

As they drove off she pulled off again by the curb of a park. She looked at him. "Shoot! Mama's gonna kill me! I promised I'd call her!" She yanked out her phone and in seconds a voice, soft and warm, was on the phone. It sounded as if she had been crying.

"Lottie, it's bad news aint it?" She sobbed. "that's why your calling so late." She sounded heartbroken.

"Momma- no!" Lottie said. "I got him. I found Michael!"

There was silence for a long time until the voice asked, scared, "Really?"

Lottie, pointlessly nodded, "He's right here. Mama we're in Mississippi!"

"Charlotte Mary Farmer!- WHY on EARTH would you wait this LONG to tell me!?" The voice filled the truck, reminding Severus off Molly.

"Mama- we was just talking the whole way….well I was. I just forgot. I was so excited."

"Lottie, what are we gonna do with you?" The voice asked, no longer mad but more bemused. "So, he is with you right now?" The question was carful and hopeful.

"Yeah Mama." Lottie's voice was thick with tears.

"Can I talk to him?" The voice also sounded weepy.

"Mama, you're on loud speaker!" Lottie laughed a little, through her emotions.

"Michael? Michael?" The voice asked.

He was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Mama he's right here." Lottie said.

"Michael…I Just wanna let you know-" Her voice broke. "That we are so happy we fo-found you. I can't wait to see you baby." The voice stopped speaking and started to sob instead.

He was silent, and just listened as Lottie and his mother started to sob in unison. He was not worth such fuss. Really they had not found a jewel, only a little old piece of coal.

"Mama- we- we're al-almost home..give us a day…we'll- we'll be there for supper tomorrow."

Pulling up to a nice and spacious old plantation house, he swallowed hard. The sun was starting to set, and cast the house in an even more beautiful light. Lottie turned to look at him, her black eyes shining. They sat for a long moment, not saying anything. He watched as she put a hand on her door handle.

"We're gonna give everybody a heart attack-just keeping 'em waiting." She pushed open her door, and he did likewise, stepping unto a beautiful lawn. Lottie started to walk fast with excitement while he just stood- staring at the wonderful looking place. He drug his feet, worry uncharacteristically setting in. They would not like him.

Lottie stood at the door waiting for him, and he when he started up the lovely steps the door flew open and a woman with flying red curls came out and wrapped her arms around him tight. He could not even understand what she was saying as she sobbed so hard. All he could make out was 'Hallelujah'. He went stiff, as he was accustomed to when hugged, and just stood there as he was soaked with tears. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement, and it was only more so awkward when his 'father and sisters' joined in. All but the father crying. He was in the middle of a big family thing that he didn't even really feel a part of. All he could make out in the midst of a group hug was the name 'Michael.' He was stiff for a long moment until the man spoke up.

"Alright girls, let him go. Let him breathe." He was strong, and had black curly hair.

He was reluctantly released and his 'mother' stood in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. He felt very out of place with everyone staring at him, and he kept his eyes on the floor. He could not look into the eyes that were radiating warmth- it was too unfamiliar.

"Well, let's just go and get us some supper huh? No point in standing here all day." His mother said, leading him by hand into a huge dining room- set with a feast for a king. She pushed him into a chair, right beside Lottie and everyone sunk into their seats fast, staring at him.

"Lottie texted me and told me you liked sweets. She said you told her you liked ham…so I just cooked and baked all day."

He shook his head. "You didn't have to do that,-" He broke off, what did he call her?

She smiled at him, "Momma, call me momma." She insisted.

He nodded, he would not call her that, but he nodded all the same.

"Let's say grace and eat Momma!" Hattie, the wild styled one, said.

Dinner was awkward. It was full of questions. What did he do? What was his favorite; color, artist, song, food, pop, candy, book. It was endless. And he felt the big elephant in the room- the question they would not ask. About his kidnappers, and about the magic. He was quiet, only answering questions briefly, the rest of the time he shoved his face full of the baked goods. He had SUCH a sweet tooth. And they would end up hating him by tomorrow- so he might as well enjoy the best sweets he had EVER tasted in his life. Which was a lot.

"Michael…"

He looked up when his mother spoke.

"We have your room all ready….it- well it's a bit outdated. I just couldn't update it after….you left….But I got it all nice and clean."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice, the one with the pink frilly dress, led him to his room and left- not saying a word. He could tell she was shy.

Outdated was not the word. The word was 'kept in the past.' The room was blue and on the walls in big white letters, Michael was spelled. His bed had a blue quilt and all over his room pictures, that must have been his, were hung. Drawings, also, were taped on. There was a few trophies, to his shock, for cutest child and best voice. On one wall was a big piece of paper with marking on it for every inch a child grew. It stopped at age three.

In all, the room was wonderful- and it smelled so sweet. Not at all like his little closet or trunk his abductors kept him in. This place felt warm and safe. A huge window looked out unto the big land they owned and he sunk unto the bed. Albus. Albus had kept him from this and placed him somewhere with whips and hexes and darkness. Albus.

Something like sadness bit at him and he pushed it away. You could never change the past. His room was complete with a closet, and a nice chair, bookshelf, and dresser. He bit his lip. He had not expected so much.

A knock sounded and he just stared at the door until his father came in and sat down next to him. His eyes were suspiciously red.

"Michael…you seemed overwhelmed tonight….I don't blame you one bit." He put an arm around him. "But we was just so excited." He grinned. "Just know that you're welcome here and you're already and have always been part of this family. We didn't mean to overload you with questions."

Severus nodded, staring at the floor.

"We all love you, you know that?" He said.

He was quiet.

"And you call us Momma and Dad." He hugged him tight. "We won't feel awkward at all."

Severus wanted to say that it was he would feel awkward, but did not say such, he kept his mouth shut for once. For the first time, when put in an awkward situation, he did not lash out. He felt unable to do it to such kind people.

"We'll all be downstairs, why don't you get yourself settled in and then come down for some family time."

His father left then, and shut the door softly. But Severus did not unpack; he kept his stuff in his suitcase and just lay on the bed for a moment. They would want him to leave as soon as possible, and he would feel the same way.

Downstairs, he found the group in a large living room. The all looked so peaceful and like the belonged that he felt like an intruder to even watch. He felt the pang of sadness again and bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Freckly Michelle looked up from the couch she was on, crowded with more girls, and smiled. "Hey, we was just sitting and enjoyin the fire." She gestured to the large fireplace, and he admired the beauty of it. "Daddy built it himself- he loves to do stuff like that. And our great-great-great grandparents built this place. Pretty nice- huh? And have you seen the yard yet? It's so big. I'll have to show you around. It'll take days to show you every nook and cranny but you'll love it."

He did not think that Michelle would stop until tom-boyish, scar on cheek, Stacey spoke up. "Geesh, quiet up Michelle! You're talkin a mile a minute." She drawled, sitting up on the large couch where Michelle and Alice, and Lottie were. His mother and Father sat in a rather nice love seat, and Hattie and Nightie were lying on the ottoman- even though there was more than plenty of room on the couch.

"Come and join us- don't be so shy." His father said.

Severus opted to sink into a rather comfortable arm chair, and his mother stood up. "Let me get some ice tea for you, honey."

Iced tea? What an odd concept? He was about to object but the lady was gone and back in what seemed like seconds- thrusting a tall glass at him. He grabbed it and took a sip, tentatively. He. LOVED. It. Why the hell had he been drinking cold tea all his life? This was wonderful. He all but downed it in a second.

"My- you drink like you've been in the desert for days!" Wildly-dressed Hattie exclaimed.

"I've never had this stuff before. It's good." That was an understatement.

His mother looked scandalized. "Poppycock. You used to down my tea like there was no tomorrow."

He bit his mouth again.

His mother noticed. "Well, Honey. Drink up. I got plenty more where that came from." She smiled wide.

"Thanks Mrs. Farmer." He really did appreciate the tea.

He almost panicked when his mother and father glared at him.

"You call us Momma, and Dad. I'll have none of my kids calling me like I'm a stranger."

He felt his gut clench. Already they didn't like him.

"Momma- let him be." Lottie intervened. "He's already uncomfortable. Give him till tomorrow."

He doubted tomorrow he would be calling them Momma and Dad, but kept his mouth shut.

His mother laughed, and his Father started to chuckle. "Take that look of your face- you look like were ready to beat you!" His mother smiled wide. "Just relax, Michael."

He let out the breathe he had been holding- he had not crossed the line yet.

"Can I call you Mary and Abe?" He asked, quietly.

His mother still grinned and this time his father spoke up. "I aint having no child of mine call us so disrespectfully- you have till tomorrow."

Severus nodded. It was fair. He could do that.

His father grinned. "Now kick your feet up and join in the conversation."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, sleep did not come easily. He finally gave up and just sat in his bed, staring at the blue fabric of the blankets. Before he had gone off to bed, they had all wrapped their arms around him, most of them sobbing. It had taken an hour for them to just let him slip into his room. They were being foolish, they would not like him after tomorrow. He bit at his lip, craving the sweet ice tea but not comfortable enough to go and get some. He sighed and started to think of all the things he had had missed out on. His childhood would have been great- he would have been wanted and loved. He was a mud-blood. That thought jumped out at him. It really did not bother him. It was no more or less important than the fact he had black hair or was pale. But the thought of him having had a chance to be kind bit at him and he was mad at Albus. Because of him he had grown up in a place that made him cynical and angry. Instead of a place that made him like Lottie- strong BUT still kind.

Morning came too soon and he slithered downstairs and sank into an arm chair in the living room, just thinking. He was an early riser- waking at four. He did not expect the rest up until seven or later. He was surprised than when his mother came down not long after and gave a jump when she saw him.

"Honey- it's early yet. We don't eat till five." She stepped closer to him, flicking on a light. "Are you all right, baby?" She put the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine. I always get up this early."

She nodded, and flipped on another light as she made her way to the kitchen. "Will don't sit in the dark silly." She called from the kitchen. "Come in here and I'll get ya some ice tea."

He quickly obeyed and found himself downing a large glass of the decadent drink as he watched his mother cook. He noticed the way she moved, with deliberation and poise, the way he did. He bit his lip and she turned to look at him, smiling. "You sure do love the tea. You used to drink a whole pitcher in a day." She smiled, refilling his glass.

She turned back, her dress billowing, and started to cook again. "Now the Order is gonna be here at lunch time." She sounded angry. "And while I aint to happy with Albus they are gonna be staying the night." She stabbed at the bacon. "So you know, baby."

"I'm sorry. I don't want him here either." He admitted, sipping his tea.

"It aint your fault, Michael." She smiled. "Now your dad is gonna be up in a bit to milk the cows. And after breakfast the girls head out to do some farm chores. Now normally on a Sunday we oughta rest but on a farm the cows need milking." She flipped some bacon over. "After the milking and early chores we go to church- if you aint got a suit- your father has one for you." She started to pull plates out. "Then it's time for more farm chores and then lunch with the order, chores, supper, and family time. Now you aint gotta feel obliged to help at all though."

He nodded. And soon his father came down and smiled at him. "Early riser, eh?" The older man grabbed some coffee and kissed his wife. "Imma go do the cows, you wanna come with Michael?"

Milking the cows was nice, his father did not drill him. And Severus just loved animals. And breakfast was great as well. And after that Lottie had dragged him with to do the other animals and bring the horses and cows to pasture. Then for a while he had bailed hay with her and Stacey while the rest of the girls worked in the fields save Alice who stayed inside to help their mother cook. Working hard was a great feeling, and even though he was dead tired, he enjoyed the labor. He had always been a hard worker- and this just kept him from being bored. And church was fantastic- it was so inviting and warm. Save for the way EVERYONE wanted to hug him, it was nice to sing and pray.

Inside now, after he had showered off, he sat at the table waiting for the order to arrive. The table had been laid with fried chicken and mashed potatoes and peas. And a few pies were on the table too. He had to all but sit on his hands to keep from grabbing at the sweets.

"That man says one word to me, Mary." His father said.

"Oh, I know Abe. I'm angry too."

The order came soon after and once they were all seated and grace said, they dug in. Beside him Alice stayed quiet, but smiled at him. And across the table Lottie dug in with relish. He had all but downed three glasses of tea and five pieces of pie when his mother spoke up.

"I've got all the rooms set up. Albus- I put you by yourself." She spoke his name like dirt. She listed off the way the rooms would work, having two in a room with two beds in most. He was fine with the arrangement until he learned he was with Sirius- with one bed.

"I'll just sleep on the couch, Mary." He was fine with that.

His mother gave him a sharp look. "Aint nobody sleeping on a couch in my house. And I told you to call me Momma."

He bit his tongue- he was really stepping on toes now. He had not meant to piss her off.

"Well take that look off your face. Aint no one gonna beat you." She smiled warmly at him and filled his glass with tea again.

"Not now." His father muttered, glaring at Albus.

The room turned awkwardly silent and he stabbed at his pie as Albus smiled sweetly.

"Take that look off your face- you aint foolin no one." His father stood up and slammed his hands down on the table and Severus automatically thought someone was going to get hit.

"Abe- Dad- its fine." He muttered, stabbing at his plate.

His dad shook his head. "It sure as hell aint!" He glared at Albus. "What kinda man does that? And your going to walk into my house with that smile on your face? Like you did no wrong?"

"I understand your anger but you must know that it was for the greater-"

"You take a boy out of a loving home and bring him to a place where he was abused? What if they woulda killed him? What would you prophecy be like then?"

His father was shouting everything he had every felt since he found out his life was a lie.

"You took YEARS from me- from us- from HIM! And you sit there all innocently?!"

"It was for the greater good."

This time is was Severus who lost his cool. "If I HEAR FOR THE GREATER FUCKING GOOD ONE MORE TIME SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!"

All eyes flew to him and he turned quickly. He stomped up his steps to his room and crawled under the blankets not caring that it was early. He did not want to look at Albus. He did not want to be around people. He wanted to be alone. He wanted yesterday back. He wasn't sure what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later he was startled when Sirius came and just stood there. "Are you okay?"

What a stupid question- of course he wasn't. He wanted to punch Albus out.

"I'm fine."

Sirius made his way in the dark to the huge bed and slipped in-leaving a large gap between them.

"That was a real asshole move on Albus's part."

"A bit of an understatement."

Sirius chuckled. "I don't think I could really find the right words to describe it."

"I want to lock him in a fucking cage for seventeen years and beat on him every miserable hour."

It was silent. "I'd be angry too." Sirius said. "Did your pare- did you biologi- did your….Did your kidnappers really beat you?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"No wonder you're an ass."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Eloquent as always."

"I try." Sirius yawned loudly.

"No. A Lion like you have things come naturally-you're confused."

Sirius snorted. "Oh yeah…"

"It's okay, you're a Gryffindor- no one expects you to be smart."

Sirius kicked him. He kicked him back.

"Severus?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Lottie's hot." He heard the joking in the voice, but still tackled him and pushed him from the bed to the floor.

"That's my sister!" He glared down at him. "I don't want to hear that!"

Sirius got up and crawled back into the covers. "It's not my fault she's pretty."

"You're a pig."

Sirius shook his head. "Now you're confused. I am a LION. But the years of your Slytherin imbreeding must have made you mentally deficient."

Severus smirked. "Really? I'll have you know YOU'RE THE pureblood and I AM the mud-blood."

Sirius was silent. "Touché."

"I know my point is good, otherwise I wouldn't of made it."

Sirius scoffed but then the room was silent for a long time.

Until.

"Do you think Albus, is maybe,…."

"What Black?"

"…Fucking Harry over?"

Severus was silent. He had wondered himself.

"Well, do you?"

Severus cleared his throat. "I hope not."

"I just…I worry about him."

"Don't. He has you. That's at least one semi-stable father figure."

"Are you ever going to report your kidnappers?"

"No…I don't care anymore. I just don't. They can let God punish them."

Sirius was silent. "But aren't you angry."

"I'm pissed off!"

"And don't you want to hurt them."

"Yes. Very much so. But I'll let God run his course."

"If I were you I would be going mad and attacking every last person who messed with me."

Severus nodded.

Sirius spoke up again. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"You know…being kidnapped. Does this feel real, even?"

Severus was silent. Why was he talking to the mutt? But he spoke up again. "It feels like some dream of hallucination. I keep expecting to wake up and for this to be some sick joke. Just another sick asshole messing with my mind. But when they look at me, it feels so real….like I'm not just imagining things." He coughed. "You tell me. IS this real?"

"It's real. You're real lucky. Your real parents could have been assholes too."

Severus smirked. "That's a good point." He frowned. "That would just be awful though."

Sirius laughed. "Understatement. It would be like epically tragic and would result in you going on a bloody rampage…or killing yourself..or both."

"No. I don't think I would kill anyone. I'll just wait and let themselves damn themselves."

"That works too. But I couldn't wait that long."

"That's because you're a Gryffindor."

"Your mother was a Gryf-" Sirius coughed. "What do you think of your mum and dad? Your real ones?"

Severus though for a moment. "They seem really nice- too nice. I'm ready for them to kick me out any minute."

"What about your sisters?"

"Its weird. I've never had siblings before and now….I have so many…."

Sirius laughed. "Now you know what a Weasley feels like."

"I guess…."

"You know…it must be real awkward to feel like your parents are strangers. Are you sure you want to wait for revenge?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you love your parents? Was it like an instant connection?"

Severus nodded. "I feel something like that, but part of me thinks I just want it to be there so it is. I don't really know."

Sirius sat up in bed. "Why aren't you more angry!? Why are you so calm?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have control of my emotions- that does not mean that I am not angry nor upset." He sighed. "I am fuming, but I can keep calm and imagine various things in my mind involving revenge. Though I will not act on such ideations."

"Michael," The mutt changed the subject, "Do you think that's you or do you think your Severus?"

Good question. "What is a name? I'm still me. You'd still be you if you changed your name."

"Yeah, but its going to be hard to get used to being Michael isn't it?"

"My name is the least of my issues."


End file.
